monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dinomino21
Hi Dinomino21 -- we are excited to have Monster Wiki Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the WIkia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice on Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, Stop by the Wikia Help Desk Forum, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Dinomino21 Ok, first things first I don't like bots, (the thing that atomaticly welcomed me the second I did an edit, and will do that to anyone who edits here) so once it is no longer needed, we should try and dissable it (or ban it so it can't do the thing it was programed to and see if it self-destructs), also I am curious what this wiki exactly covers. Anyway this must be a big day for you, congrats. Armageddon11(DANIELSJ14) 19:22, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks. I don't know if you can disable the bot. But I need your help making this wiki a success. Like editing and securing the main page. It covers made up creautres like Godzilla(you know what Godzilla is right) or the Hydra for example. Also we will have fan-made creatures like people create their own monster. P.S. I hope you add this wiki to your favourates and if you look on the main page I already put your name just above the welcome to monster wiki wiki bit. If you know how to make someone an admin then tell me so I can make you one.(Dinomino21 19:28, 17 April 2009 (UTC)) I'm looking into the admin thing, what do you think we should start on first? Armageddon11(DANIELSJ14) 20:09, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Ok, I think I know why you can't promote me, but we will talk about that later. How serious should the articals be? I mean complete encyclopedia(*yawn*), compete nonsence like unencyclopedia(*shudder*) or a bit of both when possable? Armageddon11(DANIELSJ14) 20:17, 17 April 2009 (UTC) I think a bit of both. Remember it's about made up monsters so think of something like leviathans or things like the Doctor Who creatures. Anyway, you think you know why I can't promote you, why?(Dinomino21 20:21, 17 April 2009 (UTC)) :Because you're not in charge of this wiki, you need to ask the Wikia oprative on you're welcome line for you to be premoted first, and I think thats best done when we get a few articals started. Also see if you can upload some monster images. EDIT:WAIT!, YOU CAN PROTECT PAGES?!!, THEN THIS MAKES NO SENSE!! I'll ask around.Armageddon11(DANIELSJ14) 20:26, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Okay, if you don't like that I'll remove it. Also I have asked about and it appers you're an admin, however a bureaucrat is a higher rank than that, and only they can promote other users, to become one you have to ask the user who gave you the welcome. Ok, i guess I'll see you tomorrow, go on the FFwiki IRC and we could disscuss plans for this wiki. Armageddon11(DANIELSJ14) 20:44, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :Dinomino21, do you mind if I'm mostly in charge of the templates. I don't mean in charge as in control, I mean me oficaly leading the making of the userboxes and the warning/ban templates and redoing the welcome template (the welcome template that the bot doesn't use aint that good looking, the pic of the flower is just plan annoying in my eyes) (you probaly have seen the userbox I made on my userpage, it seems apropriat for the wiki's firts userbox). Also I hope the artical I made for the wiki (the first artical made for this wiki) on the Boogyman counts as a monster, because I think the artical's well done. Armageddon11(DANIELSJ14) 23:17, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, where do we stand with talk bubbles?, I've already made a prototype code modal for my own, but I need to imput a basic modal as a template for them to work at all. Armageddon11(DANIELSJ14) 06:32, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, I guess your still using the new editing tool, I've changed mine back to the way Spore Wiki and the like was edited. I have removed the WikiDinoaur Template, because I couldn't figure out how to use them with the new editing tools. I will add it to your page for you if you can tell me what you think a Wiki Dinosaur is... Armageddon11(DANIELSJ14) 09:48, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Also I think the Boogyman would count as a monster, as it is considerd a monster of folklore in the real world. Also should we have Taxonomy's or classes for the monsters to make it easyer to identify and organize them if needed? Armageddon11(DANIELSJ14) 09:59, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Correct. Go on the Zelda IRC, it's empty last I checked. Just open a second tab and follow this link if it works> http://irc.wikia.com/gaming/ Armageddon11(DANIELSJ14) 12:23, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :Also Dinomino21, I've done our prototype talk bubbles on my Userpage, but don't use them yet untill we've got everything else sorted. Armageddon11(DANIELSJ14) 12:58, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Good news, a friend from FFwiki has decided to join. Armageddon11(DANIELSJ14) 15:05, 25 April 2009 (UTC) 1stclasswarrior I beleive I may be making an account later today and was wondering on how to be another user, I did not know if it was the same process as other wiki's. Of which it seem it is not. :Hello 1st, how do you mean it isn't the same process? Are you refering to creating an account or editing? Armageddon11(DANIELSJ14) 16:04, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::Account creation. I asked you on the FFWiki IRC :::Well you have an account. Also sign your edits with ~~~~ (without' the nowiki things(that sound familiar))Armageddon11(DANIELSJ14)